


【黑白】仲夏夜之梦（2020-06-24）

by ShadowSelina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: 安度因和拉希奥一起庆祝了仲夏火焰节。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn





	【黑白】仲夏夜之梦（2020-06-24）

***BGM: This Place Is a Shelter - Ólafur Arnalds**

六月带着热浪和嬉闹走来；艾泽拉斯再一次进入了盛夏时光。仲夏火焰节是一个由星球上的全体住民共同庆祝的节日；不管你是人类还是兽人或者是其他的什么种族，在这一天你总是可以抛下一切的忧虑，自由自在地去玩闹、去庆祝，去为了更好的未来而祈福。——不过，我们仍不建议联盟和部落的勇士试图闯进对面的主城，如此欢乐的节日并不是增添伤亡报告的好时机——当然，这些都是不值一提的后话了。

今年的艾泽拉斯大抵也是如此。六月中旬一到，暴风城的居民们便迫不及待地在家门口点起了火把、挂上了装饰；主妇们开始烹饪庆祝专用的特色零食，孩童们则期待着夜市和临时搭建起的游乐设施。气氛一片欢乐祥和——除了比往年增加了一倍的卫兵和街道上闷闷不乐的暗夜精灵，就好像没有人还记得几个月前发生的那场漫长而荒诞的战争。（又或者正是因为那场战争，人们才这么热切地期盼着节日庆祝？谁知道呢？）

但是无论有多少人会抱怨——仲夏火焰节还是到来了。从早上开始，音乐声和节日的欢庆声就回荡在暴风城的上空，盛夏的氛围环绕着白色的城市。

……也许除了暴风要塞之外。

虽然像往常一样在大门外和石阶上挂上了火焰节的装饰品，要塞的大门却并没有敞开。国王的身份带来的是与之相符的职责，比如无穷无尽的报告文书和更多的会议。第四次战争刚刚结束没多久，修复城市、安置伤员难民和抚恤阵亡士兵家属的工作尚未完成，被派去寻找古神踪迹的先遣队刚刚出发，与部落的停战协议还需要议会的商讨和确认——简而言之,对于暴风城的年轻国王安度因·乌瑞恩来说，他压根没这个时间去庆祝节日。

见鬼，他甚至好几天没睡过好觉了。虽然他对于节日庆祝一事并不是特别感兴趣，但这并不意味着他不想找个机会好好休息一下，去放松身心、缓和疲劳——然而，终究只是“想一想”罢了。

金发的青年看着桌子上堆积如山的文书，无奈地摇摇头，叹了口气。

当安度因听到窗户上的叩击声时，已经是正午了，而他桌上的文书只消下去了大概一小半。

他抬起头。他看到一头黑龙悬停在窗外，红色的眼睛闪闪发光。

因为疲劳还有恩佐斯那茬儿而有些神经过敏的国王差点直接抄起萨拉迈尼就是一发苦修，过了两三秒才想起这是他前些日子雇佣的新军事顾问。

……说真的，这龙崽子长得也太快了，他都有点不适应了。

安度因叹了口气，打开窗户，对上黑龙的双眼。“如果有事找我的话你应该试着去 **敲门** ，顾问先生。”

“嘿，我现在没在工作，没必要那么生分。”而拉希奥——这头见鬼的黑龙——完美地无视了重点；他像头在屋里被关了太久然后终于被放出来的狮鹫一样兴高采烈地扑棱着翅膀，几乎是嬉皮笑脸地望着一脸闷闷不乐的国王，“去兜风吗？”

人类青年花了四五秒好好地审视了一下还没成年的黑龙显得有些纤细的体型。“不，你飞不动的。”

“你把盔甲脱了我就能载你了。”

“我拒绝。”

“哦拜托安度因——我又不会趁这个机会杀了你！”

“……当年你从背后一棒子敲晕我的时候也是这么说的。”话是这么说他还是不打算继续在“未成年的黑龙能否载得动一个成年人类”这种无关紧要的问题上纠结下去。“兜风？你这是打算干什么？”

“就是兜风。”拉希奥有些不耐烦地甩了甩尾巴，“看看你自己，安度因。你苍白得像是个幽灵，你需要休息，去晒晒太阳——”

“我没时间。”

**“但是你想去。”**

“……我不想。”

**“你想去。”**

黑龙加重了语气，而他见鬼地居然心动了。安度因在更糟糕的事情发生之前一把拽住本能的尾巴尖，转而矢口否认：“我真不想去。就算我想去也不行——你看到我桌上的那堆纸了吗？”

“ **啊哈，所以你还是动心了！** ”拉希奥再一次无视了他的否认，黑龙的嗓子里传来低沉的笑声。他好像在他身上施了什么奇怪的魔咒，不管他怎么说谎，都会被对方洞悉；说来奇怪，他本应为此感到气恼，但是此刻，他并没有。

黑龙看穿了他的心思，降落到窗台上；棱角分明的龙头伸进窗户，亲昵地蹭了蹭人类的脸。“你不能老是这么透支自己，安度因。你是个人，你也需要休息。”

而他的手指不由自主地抚过坚硬的龙角。“但是公文……”

“我会让左和右处理，她们会模仿你的笔迹——”

“……那更敏感的那部分——”

“大德鲁伊会搞定。”

“……拉希奥，你到底贿赂了她多少钱？”

“十万金币。说真的，我觉得你之前扣她工资扣得有些太狠了。”

安度因认真地考虑了一下这个可能性。但是拉希奥看起来是真的不耐烦了；黑龙健壮的尾巴一下下敲着大理石的窗台，一些细小的岁末和灰尘被震得掉了下去。“你到底来不来？”

他最终向自己的本能屈服，卸下身上沉重的盔甲，小心翼翼地踏上窗台，有些不自然地爬上黑龙显得过于狭窄的后背。“你要是敢耍花招联盟的勇士绝对会把你的脑袋和奥妮克希亚的一起挂在城门上。”

“我要是耍花招也不会让他们抓到。”拉希奥调侃。他轻轻锤了一下黑龙的脖子，身下布满鳞片的躯体则因为笑声而微微颤动，“放心， **这次不会的** 。”

确认安度因已经坐好抓稳之后年轻的黑龙腾空而起。他们向上攀升，绕开巡逻的狮鹫骑士和高楼上放哨的卫兵，逐渐向城外飞去。他有些好奇黑龙是如何做到完全不被发现的；大概是什么乱七八糟的魔法之类的，但他懒得深究。

夏季的风刮过他的脸颊。不知道是因为气温还是因为黑龙高于常人的体温，安度因开始觉得有些热，甚至还有些困倦——大概是最近真的没有休息好吧。

他把脸埋进黑龙的颈窝里。“我们要去哪里？”

“附近，随便逛逛。”拉希奥语焉不详。

他们继续在静默中飞翔着。黑龙突然发话：“你还记得我以前说的要载着你你去环游世界这事吗？”

金发的青年心里一动。但他随便地糊弄了过去：“……唔，记不得了。”

“哎。”黑龙听起来有些失望，但很快又雀跃了起来。“……不记得就算了，至少现在我提醒你了。”

“唔……”

“你困了吗？”

“没有。”话是这么说，安度因还是控制不住地打了个哈欠，上下眼皮都在打架。又是那种熟悉的颤动；拉希奥在笑。“困了就睡一觉吧。”

“你会把我甩下去。”

“我不会！”黑龙抗议的声音消散在风里。有那么一瞬间，他听起来几乎像是几年前潘达利亚的那头小龙，张狂又带着一些稚嫩，令人无比怀念。然而睡神已经在他的眼皮落下了一个轻盈的吻；安度因只来得及咕哝一声，思维就融化在平和的黑暗海洋中。

他睡着了，在拉希奥并不宽阔的脊背上。

……当他醒来的时候，出现在他眼前的是已经变回人形的拉希奥那张嬉皮笑脸的大脸和木制的墙壁。

“我们的睡美人醒啦。”黑龙用唱歌般的语气宣告道，往他手里塞了一杯什么东西。安度因迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛；手里的杯子飘出令人怀念的浅浅酒香，木头桌子上的蜡烛摇曳着柔和的光芒，远处隐隐传来仲夏火焰节的庆祝乐曲……

一切都平和安详。直到他看到了灶台前正在忙活着的熊猫人店主。

他几乎是瞬间清醒了过来，大脑内的警报被拉到最高值。“拉希奥，这里是哪儿？”他尽量不让自己的声音显得过于生硬，但愤怒和紧张还是在不经意间微微地流出。

倒是黑龙一脸无辜地耸耸肩。“迷雾酒肆啊。你总该记得童福吧？”

听到自己名字的熊猫人转过身笑着冲他们挥了挥手。安度因愣了愣——那的确是童福，周围的装潢也的确是迷雾酒肆在记忆中的样子。他有些愧疚地意识到他冤枉了拉希奥——自己这次真的反应过度了。

“……不好意思。”

“没事没事。”黑龙毫不在意地挥挥手，端着自己的酒坐到他面前，“……我猜我也并不是完全无辜。但你确实太紧张了。”

他们在桌前呆坐了一会儿。大概是因为火焰节庆祝的关系，迷雾酒肆比平常显得更热闹一些：除了那个熟悉的说书人、几个看起来有些眼熟的行商以及来酒肆消遣的过路人，门外还有几个贩卖节日小商品小玩具的货郎；孩子和大人们挤在他们身边，叽叽喳喳地挑选着心仪的商品。他似乎还在晴朗的天空中看见了几只五颜六色的风筝——不过在阳光的反射下，看得不是很清楚。

在大多是熊猫人的酒肆里，两个人类显得有些格格不入。几年前，这里或许还能看到联盟和部落的冒险者。不过现在——他们中的许多人不是筋疲力尽地在家休养，就是长眠在了战争前线。

安度因迫使自己收回那些不那么令人愉快的思绪。他转向漫不经心地啜饮着青梅酒的拉希奥：“……我记得你说我们是去兜风的。这个兜风是不是太远了点？”

“我当然不是一路飞过来的。”黑龙放下杯子随意地挥挥手，“……我在路上抓了个法师让她开了传送门。不过童福看到我带着睡着的你进来时的确有怀疑我是打算把你拐卖给古神。”

“……真的假的？”

“真的。”

两人不约而同地傻笑了起来。就好像是所有的芥蒂和防备都在一瞬间飘散；他们仿佛又变回了当年那头嘚瑟的小黑龙和那个金发的王子。

“……我很想这里。”他安静地承认道。黑龙理解地拍了拍他的肩。

“……不过我猜你一路带着我到这里，应该是有其他的安排？”

拉希奥冲他挤挤眼睛。“你可算说对了，陛下。”

黑龙的安排具体指的是，他们将在这里复刻他们之前在迷雾酒肆度过的某一天。

具体的内容包括：下棋打牌，吃喝，听说书人的“火焰节特别节目”，看星星。然后在晚上由拉希奥再从随便哪里抓个法师开传送门回暴风城。

虽然只有大概半天的时间，因此大概会稍微有些紧凑；不过哪怕是这样的安排，已经令人感到满足。

童福给他们端上了潘达利亚特产的辣子肉酱面。安度因记得拉希奥以前特别喜欢吃这种干面，哪怕小黑龙总是被辣的能从鼻孔里喷出火来。不过这次看拉希奥胸有成竹的样子，应该是让童福少放了辣子？

……结果他们还是被辣到了，只是这次被辣到面红耳赤汗流浃背的是金发的人类。

黑龙在桌子对面看着他的窘相笑得前仰后合——然后从喉咙里喷出一小缕带着辣子味的火苗。人类发着牢骚脱下外套放到椅子上然后给了黑龙一筷子；后者嘻笑着躲闪沾着红色酱料的竹筷。

之后他们打了会儿炉石。安度因再一次娴熟地翻穿了黑龙的牌库，拉希奥只得看着自己的手牌在对面的场上顶着一脸的白色小纸条吹胡子瞪眼。于心不忍的人类又请了他一碗肉酱面——加了双份辣子。

说书人的节目在傍晚的时候开始。大概是因为正好赶上节日的关系，这次的阵势格外浩大——除了之前常见的快板，出场的还有小锣、手鼓，还有安度因叫不出名字的一种弦乐器。这次的故事仍然来自熊猫人民间传说，讲的是一位年轻的熊猫人盗贼为了拯救自己被邪恶的山神压迫的族人而历尽千辛万苦习得神功，最后牺牲自己封印山神的故事——据说生长在四风谷的一种又脆又甜的野萝卜就是用这个盗贼来命名的，这种萝卜的种子在传说中是盗贼的灵魂给予族人的最后的礼物。这是他们第一次听到这个故事；人类很是受感触，但是黑龙再一次故意错过了重点，全程都在纠结“熊猫人盗贼会不会在意自己的名字被用来命名萝卜”这件事。

当夜幕降临在潘达利亚的时候，他们沿着往常的路线爬上了迷雾酒肆的屋顶。波澜壮阔的银河在头顶缓缓展开。人类和黑龙静坐在黑暗中，享受着夜晚来之不易的宁静——

然后，从四风谷的方向，传来了礼炮升空的声音。彩色的烟火炸裂在深蓝色的夜空和银色的星星之下，伴随着隐隐传来的锣鼓声和喧闹声，吸引了他们的目光。

“我记得有哪位勇士提起过，半山集市的夜市很有名——”

“你要是想去逛的话可没时间了。”

这会儿他们都有些喝醉了，拉希奥已经变回了龙形态，一边像只撒娇的大型犬似的一个劲地把脑袋往安度因膝盖上拱，一边喋喋不休着：“你真的忘记了？”

“忘记了什么？”人类的手上上下下，无意识地抚摸着坚硬温热的龙角。

“你真的忘记了我当时说过的要用龙形态载着你环游世界这件事？”

“……你是傻子吗？我当然记得。”他叹了口气，“我就是……在逗你玩呢。”

他没有说出自己当时的确有在介意永恒岛发生的事，因此不愿意承认。但是黑龙的眼睛几乎是在一瞬间就亮了起来：“所以你真的还记得！”拉希奥听起来几乎像是在欢呼，“我还以为你真的忘记了！我还在想到底要怎么样才能——”

“所以你为什么这么兴奋？”

“因为我确实打算履行这个诺言。”

黑龙信誓旦旦地说着，挣脱他的手，摇摇晃晃地直起身子。“总有一天——不，等我们搞定恩佐斯之后，我们就出发。不管格雷迈恩也不管什么勇士，就我们俩——我会带着你去看诺森德的雪，去看外域的红色大地，去看半山集市的夜市——就这样看遍整个世界——”

一股温暖的热流缓缓涌上安度因的心头。金发的人类悄悄攥紧了有些颤抖的手，转而在黑龙的额前印下一个吻。“还是先等你再长大点吧。就你现在这个小身板，飞不到卡里姆多就得散架。”

“嘿！我可没有这么脆弱！”

他们的笑声回荡在夜风里，最终被火焰节夜晚的烟火掩盖了。

……当然，第二天他们匆匆回到暴风城之后被因为国王失踪一天而极端暴躁的格雷迈恩和无可奈何的肖尔大师训话这件事，则是仲夏火焰节的后话了。

> _他睁开眼睛。_
> 
> _维迪卡尔号上的床铺坚硬而冰冷。这艘飞船缓慢地航行在漆黑的宇宙之中，陪伴着他们的只有舷窗外的星系散发出的点点星光。_
> 
> _白发的老人有些费力地从床上坐起身，全身的骨头发出不堪重负的咯咯轻响。_
> 
> _他做了一个梦。一个关于过去的梦。一个……很美好的梦。_
> 
> _在梦里，他和从前的友人一起庆祝了节日。他们过了快乐的一天。他们谈话，嬉闹，亲吻。他们许下誓言——哪怕誓言最终不会实现。_
> 
> _他想起在觉醒之城发生的哪场战斗。他想起张牙舞爪的古神，想起溃败的军队，想起虚空的法术穿透他左眼时的钻心疼痛，想起黑龙不顾劝阻带着萨拉塔斯飞向恩佐斯时那个义无反顾的眼神。_
> 
> _——那头见鬼的黑龙最终还是说了谎。他没有回来，也没有载着他一起去看半山集市的烟火。_
> 
> _古老传说中的熊猫人盗贼最终以生命的代价封印了山神，但是他给他的族人留下了一份礼物。_
> 
> _——这份礼物，叫做梦；你也可以叫它希望。_
> 
> _房门打开了，年轻的光铸骑士冒冒失失地冲进来。“乌瑞恩陛下！我们马上就要到目的地了，先知说作战会议室需要您——”_
> 
> _“……我马上就来。”_
> 
> _他最后平静了心神，迈着坚实的脚步走了出去。这一次他们会驱逐暗影的威胁——为了艾泽拉斯，也为了仲夏夜的梦。_


End file.
